


Till the Morning

by angel0221



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel0221/pseuds/angel0221
Summary: Thomas saved many but he lost many too. Guilt like that doesn't go away overnight.or! Brenda comforts Thomas after a nightmare in Paradise.





	Till the Morning

“Teresa!” He needed her, she was right there just dangling off the side of the building. She couldn’t die. No one else should have to die for her. He already lost Newt and Alby and Chuck and Winston. He couldn’t loss her. “Teresa!” He screamed again. He was falling but he couldn’t reach her. The longer he fell the farther away she became. 

 

“Thomas!” She yelled. Her lips were moving but it wasn’t her voice, “Thomas! Wake up!” 

 

Thomas woke with a start and was captivated by panic filled brown eyes. Not Thereas’ blue orbs that were always calculating. Instead they were Brenda’s. Full of loyalty and kindness and justice. Everything their new settlement valued. 

 

“Thomas!” She shouted again, “Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

 

He felt the tears on his face before actually realizing that he had begun to cry. But now the tears had escalated to a full blown sob. “I killed her. I killed them.”

 

“What?” The calmness that had washed over Brenda when Thomas had woken up was washed away with dread. He had always tried to hide away. Everyone thought it was best considering everything he went through. Hell, Brenda thought it was best. But obviously he was more distraught than anyone realized. 

 

“I killed them. I led them to their deaths. Everyone.” He was sobbing. All Brenda knew how to do was comfort him was to put her arms around him and hold him close like Jorge used to do to her when she younger and afraid. 

 

“Shhhhh,” she said slowly rocking him back and forth, “You’re okay. It wasn’t your fault. You saved us. It wasn’t your fault.” He continued to sob loudly into her chest. She assumed that the others decided to give them space, even though they had definitely woken up to the sobs. Brenda continued clutching him close to her until the loud cries slowly fell away into whimpers. 

 

“Teresa is dead because of me. Newt is dead because I wanted to go after Minho. Chuck died protecting me. I bring death everywhere I go.”

 

“Thomas,” Brenda said tilting his head to look at her, “Look at me. You saved me. Your blood made me immune. And everyone here is because you were brave enough to go against WCKD. You led us into paradise Thomas.”

 

“I was selfish. I did it all for myself--”

 

“We both know that’s not true,” Brenda said with a shake of her head, “and I won’t hear you saying those lies about yourself. You’re too important to everyone in this camp to do that.” Thomas shook his head one more time. She stroked the side of his face. How could he not see all the good that he has done for everyone in this camp? “Thomas, you’re too important to me.” At that he finally looked into her eyes and gave her a quick nod. The pair decided to lie together for awhile. 

 

Brenda eventually knew that if she ever wanted to sleep she needed to go back into her own hammock soon. “You okay?” Again he nodded, “Okay then I’m gonna go.” She raised herself out of the sling and before losing her nerve planted a chaste kiss to Thomas’ forehead. With a small smile she turned away. 

 

Thomas didn’t let her go far though before grabbing her forearm, “Wait, stay with me.” Brenda thought about how small and uncomfortable the sling could be for two people. But she also flashbacked to how scared Thomas’ face was when he awoke from that nightmare. If she could do anything to make that fear go away she had to try. 

 

“Okay,” she said softly, “Move over.”

 

And if in the morning anyone noticed that she awoke in Thomas’ arms they didn’t comment.


End file.
